Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information collection system, a server apparatus, an edge apparatus, a control method, and a program.
Related Art
There is an information collection system that collects information from a sensor, a portable terminal, or the like through a network. As an example of such an information collection system, there is a system that monitors anomalies of equipment or the like using an edge apparatus
Patent Documents 1-3 disclose techniques regarding the information collection system. The network measurement control system disclosed in Patent Document 1 monitors network traffic using an apparatus called a meter. In this system, an apparatus called a control server collects data regarding network traffic from the meter. The meter controls, for each control server, a transmission interval at which data is transmitted to the control server and the data type.
Patent Document 2 discloses a remote monitoring system for monitoring devices. In this system, each device internally performs an anomaly determination, and transmits an anomaly identification code to an air conditioning controller when there is an anomaly. Each air conditioning controller receives the anomaly identification code from the equipment, and then transmits data corresponding to the received code to a remote monitoring server. In this manner, data regarding the anomalies of each device is collected in the remote monitoring server.
Patent Document 3 discloses a technique of that a client computer acquires status data from a printer connected through a network. The client computer measures the amount of traffic in the network when acquiring the status data from the printer. When the amount of traffic is larger than a predetermined amount, the client computer waits until the amount of traffic becomes less than the predetermined amount. After the amount of traffic becomes less than the predetermined amount, the client computer acquires the status data.